Lejos de Todo
by Risana Ho
Summary: Al sentir sus tibias manos sobre las suyas, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. No quería separarse de él.


_**Discleimer**_: Como ya saben los personajes no son míos u.u, son de Kubo-san, la historia si es mía ^^ y por último, Ichigo-baka es solamente de Rukia-chan. Como siempre, es un AU, y no es que no me gusten los Shinigamis, pero prefiero un escenario alterno XD

.

**Lejos de Todo**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El aire frio de la noche golpeó contra sus blancas mejillas. Los días de octubre eran dignos representantes del otoño. Frotó sus manos una con la otra para encontrar con ese sencillo movimiento algo de calor. Su abrigo grueso cubría su cuerpo, pero sus manos permanecían expuestas a la intemperie. Era en esos momentos cuando se regañaba a sí misma por salir corriendo de su habitación y olvidar los guantes. No era un clima exagerado como el de diciembre. No obstante, a cada minuto que pasaba el aire comenzaba a enfriar más. Ella por naturaleza era muy _friolenta_. Le gustaban los días fríos, al igual que le encantaba la nieve. Dejó de lado sus observaciones sobre la temporada, cuando escuchó el leve sonido de algunas pisadas. Era de noche y estaba oscuro. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se sorprendió o dio la media vuelta para observar al culpable. Siguió en su misma posición; frotándose las manos mientras sus irises zafiro se perdían al frente. La imagen de la ciudad de Karakura podía ser bastante atrayente; inundada por luces de diferentes colores, con pequeños destellos que indicaban las calles y avenidas de la misma. Tenía pensado seguir por un momento más con tan agradable panorama.

El calor del movimiento de sus manos ya no le fue suficiente, así que las levantó hacia su boca para calentarlas su propio aliento. Sin embargo, su trayecto fue interrumpido cuando otro par de manos se colocaron sobre las suyas.

Eran cálidas.

Cualquiera que viera esas manos que ahora estaban sobre las suyas, creerían que eran frías y toscas… Pero ella tenía el privilegio de saber la mentira. Aquellas manos eran cálidas y gentiles.

—Tienes las manos frías.

Rukia no dijo nada. No importaba, porque él estaba ahí para calentarlas. Siempre a su lado.

Pasaron unos momentos en la misma posición, Ichigo tras ella, abrazándola por la espalda. El silencio cómodo fue cortado nuevamente por la voz del pelinaranja, quien había soltado un disimulado suspiro antes de hablar.

— ¿Estás lista?

La pregunta fue captada de inmediato, ella asintió convencida. Mientras sus brunos cabellos se movían ligeramente por otra ráfaga de aire. Se giró para observar la maleta que estaba a un lado, y después levantar la vista y toparse con los ojos miel que le habían salvado.

—Claro que si, baka.

Rió ligeramente para desaparecer la esencia de culpa. Porque ella no la sentía. Podían considerarla egoísta, pero por una vez en la vida quería pensar en ella y en su felicidad. Aquella que tenía nombre y apellido. Su decisión estaba tomada. Su familia no aprobaba su relación. No consideraban a Ichigo como alguien "digno" de ella. Querían separarlo de él, y no lo permitiría.

Kurosaki se sentía de la misma manera, tal vez Rukia pertenecía a una _distinguida _familia, pero se había enamorado como un tonto de su personalidad. Tan fuerte, decidida y que luchaba por lo que quería. Por eso, en el instante en que supo que lo querían lejos de ella, no tuvo otra alternativa que aumentar su resolución. Quería que estuviera a su lado. Y cuando ella aceptó irse de la ciudad con él. Se propuso a sí mismo protegerla por siempre. A veces sentía como si la conociera de algún otro lugar. Como si sus almas ya estuvieran conectadas desde antes y no quieran separarse.

No querían estar alejados.

Ichigo, se acercó a su rostro y la besó. Tan dulce como le supo la primera vez.

Al separarse, Kurosaki tomó la maleta con una mano y la otra se aferró a la blanca mano de la joven. Ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran a colorear de un lindo tono carmín. Sin decir alguna palabra más, comenzaron a caminar rodeados sólo por la oscuridad de la noche. Diciendo adiós a Karakura, pero no importaba, porque de ahora en adelante estarían juntos. _Lejos de todo_. De sus prohibiciones y de sus tontas reglas.

En algún otro lugar, donde podrían comenzar de nuevo.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien que les pareció n.n**_

_**Tenía bastante tiempo que no hacía un one-shot de ellos, y eso que me encantan XD**_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado (al menos para alguien aparte de mi, jejeje), un poco pequeño pero con mucho sentimiento XD. Es que en el manga (un poco de spoiler) se separaron, y eso no me gusto u.u**_

_**Me voy, pero por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
